<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Ain’t Your Colour by Anaszun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030523">Blue Ain’t Your Colour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaszun/pseuds/Anaszun'>Anaszun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaszun/pseuds/Anaszun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karaoke at Shortys. Basically some pre-relationship WayHaught fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Ain’t Your Colour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be gentle lol this is the first thing I’ve written since I left high school in 2006! Been working on this periodically for months. Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>The song is Blue Ain’t Your Color by Keith Urban</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gus looked out from the kitchen to see Waverly wiping down the bar for the 20th time that night. It had been an unusually slow Thursday evening and from watching Waverly, Gus could tell that her mind was preoccupied. She’d heard through the grapevine that she had had another fight with Champ. Why she stayed with him, Gus mused, was beyond her. She could do so much better then him. </p>
<p> Just then Wynonna burst through the double doors, bounded down the steps and up to the bar. Doc and Dolls  followed her in. Waverly perked up as soon as she saw them. </p>
<p>“Baby Girl!” Wynonna exclaimed grinning, “hit us up! There’s been far too much work and too little alcohol tonight!” </p>
<p>“Hey Wynonna!” Waverly smiled as she set about pulling three beers out of the cooler. “Make any progress on that shit ticket?” She asked as she set the beers down on the bar. </p>
<p>Wynonna shrugged, “A little bit. We’ve got a couple of leads now.” Then she waved her hands on the air in front of her, “no more shop talk! It is well past beer thirty and I haven’t had anything! We even ran out of doughnuts hours ago!” </p>
<p>Gus came out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was. She rolled her eyes as she watched Wynonna drink half the bottle in one go. As the group made their way over to a table, Gus smiled at Waverly, “go join them. I’ve got the close covered.” </p>
<p>Waverly grinned. “Thanks Gus!” She said as she gave her aunt a big hug. Grabbing a pint of her favourite beer, she walked out from behind the bar and headed in the same direction as Wynonna. </p>
<p>Spying Nicole sitting alone over at a table off to the side of the bar,  Wynonna steered the group over and dropped into the chair across from Nicole. “Haught!” She exclaimed happily </p>
<p>Nicole inwardly groaned, she had been enjoying a quiet drink after a very long day while secretly stealing glances of Waverly working. Not that she’d ever admit to it,  “Hi, Wynonna,” She smiled. </p>
<p>As Waverly walked over, she noticed where Wynonna had chosen to sit. A jolt of nerves shot through her, but she swallowed them down. She was still trying to sort through all the things that Nicole made her feel. Good feelings, confusing, but very good. </p>
<p>She gave Nicole a shy smile, “hey,” she said softly as she sat down in the chair that Wynonna had pulled over for her. </p>
<p>Nicole returned Waverlys smile with one of her own, making  it just big enough that her charming dimples popped. “Hey there,” she said just loud enough that only Waverly could hear. </p>
<p>An hour and several drinks later, Wynonna got a brilliant idea. “Karaoke!” She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her slightly puzzled. Wynonna rolled her eyes because no one understood, “there’s a karaoke machine in the corner. We should play!” </p>
<p>Wynonna bounded over to the make shift stage,  fired up the karaoke machine, and started looking for her go to song. She grinned as she got it going. We’re Not Gojng to Take It by Twisted Sister filled the bar! Nicole chuckled to herself, this is a song the fit Wynonna perfectly while Waverly just rolled her having heard her sister sing this many times before. </p>
<p>Wynonna came back to the table with triumphant and cocky and cocky grin plastered on her face. “Alright Haught! Show us what you’re made of! It’s your turn!”</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Nicole threw her hands up, “I’m an innocent bystander in all this!”</p>
<p>“Nope! It’s your turn Haughty pants! You’re with our group and we karaoke!” Wynonna shoved Nicole out of her chair and towards the karaoke machine. </p>
<p>Nicole sighed, know she had no way out. She begrudgingly walked up to the machine and started looking through the songs. It wasn’t that she couldn’t sing, she just didn’t like performing in front of people. Shorty’s wasn’t at all busy that night, but there were enough. Not to mention her crush sitting there. Spotting one of her favourite songs, she let a small smile slip up thinking she could direct it at Waverly. </p>
<p>Nicole picked up the microphone, took a deep breath then hit play: </p>
<p>“I can see you over there<br/>Staring at your drink<br/>Watching that ice sink<br/>All alone tonight”</p>
<p>Waverly was completely captivated by Nicole. </p>
<p>“And chances are<br/>You’re sittin’ here in this bar<br/>‘Cause he ain’t gonna treat you right <br/>Well, it’s probably not my place<br/>But I’m gonna say it anyway<br/>‘Cause you look like <br/>You haven’t felt the fire<br/>Had a little fun<br/>Hadn’t had a smile in a little while <br/>Baby</p>
<p>Blue looks good on the sky<br/>Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall<br/>But darling it don’t match your eyes<br/>I’m tellin’ you<br/>You don’t need that guy<br/>It’s so black and white<br/>He’s stealin’ your thunder<br/>Baby, blue ain’t your colour”</p>
<p>Waverly was awestruck. Not only did Nicole have a beautiful voice, but the lyrics hit her hard. It was like the song was written with her in mind. </p>
<p>“I’m not tryna <br/>Be another just<br/>Pick you up<br/>Kinda guy<br/>Tryna drink you up<br/>Tryna take you home<br/>But I just don’t understand <br/>How another man <br/>Can take your sun<br/>And turn it ice cold</p>
<p>Well, I’ve had enough to drink<br/>And it’s makin’<br/>Me think that I just might<br/>Tell you if I were a painter<br/>I wouldn’t change ya<br/>I’d just paint you bight,<br/>Baby</p>
<p>‘Cause blue looks good on the sky<br/>Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall<br/>But darling it don’t match your eyes<br/>I’m tellin’ you<br/>You don’t need that guy<br/>It’s so black and white<br/>He’s stealin’ your thunder<br/>Baby, blue ain’t your colour<br/>No, no, no<br/>Blue ain’t your colour baby</p>
<p>Blue looks good on the sky<br/>Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall<br/>But darling it don’t match your eyes<br/>I’m tellin’ you<br/>You don’t need that guy<br/>It’s so black and white<br/>He’s stealin’ your thunder<br/>Baby, blue ain’t your colour</p>
<p>Blue ain’t your colour, umm mm<br/>No, no baby<br/>Call me baby<br/>Let me light up your world” </p>
<p>As the music faded out, Nicole dared a glance at Waverly, surprised by the mix of emotions on her face. </p>
<p>Waverly sat with her mouth slightly open, the lyrics and their meanings flying through her mind at warp speeds. Nicole smiled softly as she sat back down beside her. She wanted to say something to the smaller girl, but couldn’t find the words. Wynonna did though…</p>
<p>“Haught! That was great! You really can sing! Baby girl! Come on! Our turn!” Wynonna declared as she jumped out of her seat, pulling a still stunned Waverly with her. </p>
<p>Nicole sung to herself, almost silently as she watched Waverly follow Wynonna , “let me light up your world…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>